


Come To Me

by demiwooj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Birthday Kyungsoo, M/M, Soulmate AU, fluff ig, im a bad writer bear with me, my first ao3 work sorry if its bad, nomin are soulmates, norenmin are superior but i wanted this to just be nomin, side markhyuck hopefully, stan exo, thought of this while listening to love me right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwooj/pseuds/demiwooj
Summary: jeno is a major exo fanboy and jaemin doesn't mind that love me right gets stuck in his head at the randomest of times.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time was on the 25th of August in algebra class. During a final exam, Love Me Right by EXO started playing in Jaemin's head stopping him from being able to focus and complete his exam.

The second time was at 4am when Jaemin was trying to study for a chemistry exam. 

He didn't mind EXO's best song being stuck in his head at random times but he had no idea why it was happening and it scared him.

Later that week, Jaemin found out from his friends Donghyuck and Mark that if a song gets stuck in your head randomly and repetitively, it's because it's your soulmates' favourite song and you need to find them based on that.

That confused Jaemin because what if there was 7,000 people with the same favourite song? What if you can never be certain about your soulmate because there's only a limited amount of songs in the world and a lot of people don't even like music.

Jaemin was glad that his soulmate liked the same music as him.

Having Love Me Right stuck in his head at random times sometimes soothed him.

He wondered why it only happened during certain hours of the day.

What does it mean to have your soulmates favourite song stuck in your head at 4am?

Why 4am? Why not 3:55am? Why not 5am?

Jaemin questioned his best friend Jisung about whether he gets a random song stuck in head during English class only to get a shush from the teacher in return.

Jaemin decided to ask again at lunch.

"So, Jisung. Do you have a song stuck in your head right now?" Jaemin bumped his friends elbow, ignoring the obvious look of annoy on Jisung's face.

"No and I never have, Jaemin. Stop asking"

"I get Love Me Right by EXO stuck in my head. I wonder if it's someone from this school or someone I've crossed paths with before"

"You may never know"

"I'm going to find out" Jaemin said confidently. Before Jisung could question what his friend was doing, he was standing on the table they were seated at and shouting across the whole cafeteria.

"IS ANYONE HERE'S FAVOURITE SONG LOVE ME RIGHT BY EXO?" Jaemin shouted, expecting to find his soulmate right there and then.

Everyone ignored him and continued eating their lunch.

Pouting, Jaemin sat back down and poked Jisung who had his head buried in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin asked, attempting to pry Jisung's hands off his face.

"You're the biggest idiot ever" 

"Don't be so negative" Jaemin winked.

... 

Jaemin was walking down the school hall with Love Me Right stuck in his head yet again. He turned a corner, bumping into someone and causing their books to fall.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I need to be more careful, I was distracted because Love Me Right is stuck in my head and I didn't stop to think that I'm at school where there's other people" Jaemin said, while picking up the students' things.

"Hey man it's fine" The black haired boy said, smiling as Jaemin handed his books over. His smile made Jaemin internally coo, his eyes completely disappeared and formed a moon when he smiled. It was adorable.

"Sorry again. I'm Jaemin by the way" 

"I'm Jeno. By the way, Love Me Right is my favourite song" Jeno winked and stepped aside, walking away leaving Jaemin gaping.

... 

"So he just winked and walked away?" Mark asked, sat next to his boyfriend, Donghyuck, while Jaemin paced around Mark's living room.

"Yes! And he smiled at me with the cutest smile. I bet he knew what he was doing too, telling me he could potentially be my soulmate" Jaemin said, trying to be mad.

"Why don't you just find him at school and invite him to Fridays sleepover?" Donghyuck suggested.

"Yeah, we can play truth or dare and dare Jeno to sleep next to you for the night or something" Mark added.

"Will that help me figure out if he's my soulmate?"

"Maybe. Try to hold his hand or get cuddly with him, that's how Donghyuck and I figured it out. Once you get close with your soulmate, like hand holding, hugging or kissing then you'll know their your soulmate because it'll feel right."

"Okay, thanks guys. I'll see you at school" Jaemin said, grabbing his backpack and exiting Mark's house.


	2. Don't Hesitate

Jaemin turned the next day of school into a hunt.

A hunt for Jeno. The boy with a smile that reminds Jaemin of the moon. The boy who Jaemin hopes is his soulmate.

Jaemin found Jeno at lunch, sitting at a table with two other boys.

"Hey Jeno!" Jaemin walked up to the three boys.

"Jaemin, didn't think I'd see you again"

"Disappointed?" Jaemin grinned, sitting down next to Jeno.

"Very. I was trying to hide and make sure you never found me"

"Hey" Jaemin pouted and hit Jeno's shoulder lightly, Jeno laughing in return.

"Oh, these are my friends Renjun and Chenle. Chenle, Jaemin, Jaemin, Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin, Jaemin, Renjun"

"Hi, I'm Na Jaemin as Jeno just said four times" Jaemin grinned at the smaller boys. 

Renjun returned the greeting shyly while Chenle loudly introduced him as China's young king making Renjun hit him on the arm and Jaemin laugh.

"Anyway now that I've found you I needed to ask you something" Jaemin turned his attention back to Jeno.

"Shoot"

"My friends, Jisung, Donghyuck, Mark and I every Friday that we can - we have a sleepover at someone's house and I was wondering if you wanted to join. Renjun and Chenle can come too"

"Uh, sure. We barely know each other but why not? Renjun, Chenle are you down for a sleepover on Friday with Jaemin and his friends?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do" Renjun responded.

"I may need to ask my mum" Chenle said, turning into the shy one.

"That's fine lele, just let us know by Thursday" Jeno patted his head.

"Can I get your number?" Jaemin asked abruptly, startling Jeno.

"Um why?"

"To text you details on the sleepover, duh"

"Oh! Right" Jeno laughed, slightly flustered. 

Jaemin and Jeno exchanged numbers and then Jaemin said his goodbyes and left to find Jisung and his other two friends who were probably hiding somewhere a teacher can't find them to make out before lunch finishes.

•••

It was Friday and Jaemin was slightly panicking. What if Jeno wasn't his soulmate and this was a huge waste of time and thoughts?

Jeno and Jaemin had been texting a lot since Tuesday when they exchanged numbers and Jaemin found out a lot about the boy and realised how much fun it would be to be Lee Jeno's soulmate.

Jaemin found out that Jeno is an only child, works at a small coffee shop, his parents are divorced and he lives with his step dad and mum who are barely home any way. He also found out that Jeno loves cuddles and has dated 2 girls in the past.

The latter made Jaemin nervous. What if Jeno didn't like guys? When Jaemin first met Jeno, he did call him 'man' so maybe Jeno is straight.

Jaemin didn't want to think about that. He just hoped the universe was setting him up for something good rather than heartbreak, again.

School finally finished and Jaemin rushed home to change.

They had all decided that the sleepover would be at Mark's house because Mark lives alone and the others wanted to escape having parental figures around for a night.

Jaemin gathered his things and went to Jeno's house because they had decided that Jaemin would come to his house and bring the other 3 over to Mark's house.

When Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle and Renjun arrived at Mark's house, Mark and Donghyuck were the only ones there.

"This is Chenle and Renjun. Chenle, Renjun, Donghyuck and Mark" Jaemin introduced everyone, "So where is Jisung?"

"He said he'd be a bit late because his family wanted him to have dinner with them before he came over because his uncle is over"

"Ahh okay" Jaemin plonked himself on Mark's couch, the others following.

"So how old are you guys?" Mark asked, guessing that he was the oldest as he already knew Donghyuck and Jaemin's ages.

"I'm 16" Chenle answered.

"I'm 17 and so is Renjun" Jeno said.

"Yes! I'm still the oldest" Mark said, getting whacked by Jaemin, "Ow. What? I like being older, my other friends are all older than me"

"What other friends?" Jeno asked.

"Because I'm 18, i've been to nightclubs before and I made a group of friends there who are between 18 and 24"

"Ohh cool" Jeno said, leaning back into the couch.

Time ticked by and the room filled with silence quickly.

"Wanna watch a movie while we wait for Jisung?" Donghyuck suggested.

Everyone agreed on watching a movie and Mark put on the best one he could find that everyone wanted to watch.

Jeno and Jaemin were sitting next to each other and Jaemin tried his best to get as close to Jeno as possible without making it too obvious.

At one point Jaemin yawned and let his hand fall on Jeno's thigh, gripping it softly. Jeno didn't respond to it so Jaemin left his hand there, thinking Jeno must not mind.

What shocked Jaemin next was when Jeno replaced his thigh in Jaemin's hand with his own hand.

Jaemin couldn't believe what was happening.

Either he was dreaming or Lee Jeno was actually holding his hand.

And Jaemin felt what Mark had described to him.

Jeno's hand in his felt... right.

Like his hand was a puzzle and Jeno's hand was the last piece to complete his puzzle.

Jaemin tried to remain calm, watching the movie and wishing his face wouldn't get so red every time Jeno would squeeze his hand as if to tell him it was real and he wasn't dreaming.

A loud knock on the front door startled Jeno to let go of Jaemin's hand and shuffle in his seat a little. Jaemin laughed at how cute Jeno looked when frightened.

"Hey, don't laugh" Jeno punched Jaemin's shoulder. 

"It's just Jisung guys" Mark said, opening the door.

"Hey hoes!" Jisung walked in, "Watching a movie without me I see. How kind of you"

"He seems rude" Chenle whispered to Renjun loud enough for Jeno and Jaemin to hear.

"Trust me, once you get to know him he's much nicer. He's just a bit loud that's all" Jaemin said.

"Oh, I see new faces" Jisung sat next to Donghyuck who was sat next to Mark, who was next to Jaemin, "I'm Park Jisung"

"Chenle"

"I'm Renjun. Nice to meet you" Renjun smiled.

"I'm Jeno if you don't know already" 

"Oh trust me I know. Anyway are we going to finish this movie or get into the fun stuff?"

"What fun stuff?" Renjun asked.

"Truth or dare" Donghyuck said.

"How's that fun" Chenle rubbed his head.

"Well there's a bit of a twist. The way we've played it was always Dirty Truth or dare but we don't have to play that if you guys don't want to" Mark explained.

"Oh c'mon, we have to play the dirty version. It spices it up" Jisung whined.

"Are you guys down?" Jaemin asked.

"Sure. But are there limits? Like no stripping or stuff like that right? I don't want to see you guys naked" Renjun said.

"Hah funny, but no. There's no stripping, it's always been stuff like hard core make outs for the fun of it. Mark and I are dating so we don't make out with the other two so usually Jaemin and Jisung end up making out" Donghyuck teased.

"That was one time" Jaemin pointed out, recalling the time he was dared to make out with Jisung. It wasn't that bad but it definitely wasn't something he'd do again.

"Is it just making out? That sounds even more boring" Chenle said.

"Of course it's not just making out, that'll go too fast. It's basically truth or dare that you'd play at a party. You do stuff like 7 minutes in heaven, kissing the closest person to you but those are just dares, truths are whatever. They don't have to be romance related" Mark said.

"Okay, let's just play" Renjun said.

"Okay, form a circle on the floor" Mark said, turning the movie off and fetching an empty bottle to spin.

Chenle started after winning rock paper scissors to spin the bottle first. It landed on Jisung, who smirked when he chose dare and saw how Chenle was flustered under his intense stare.

"I dare you to - wait do the dares have to be romance based?"

"Yep"

"Er, alright. I dare you to kiss the person you find the most attractive in this room" Chenle said.

His heart got caught in his throat when Jisung walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oh, okay. I-I did not expect that" Chenle said, flustered and trying to stay calm. 

Jisung sat back down and knew he did the right thing. He felt it when their lips connected. He found his soulmate.

"Okay, Jisung's turn to spin" Mark said, handing the bottle to Jisung.

Jisung spun the bottle and it landed on Donghyuck.

"Truth or dare Hyuck?"

"Truth"

"Were you happy when you found out Mark was your soulmate?"

"Yeah, I was glad it was him and not you"

"Hey what the hell, I'd make a great soulmate" Jisung slapped his arm, "Just ask Chenle over there, who's still blushing" Jisung added, laughing when Chenle looked like a deer with no headlights.

"Leave the poor boy alone" Jaemin butted in, grabbing the bottle and handing it to Donghyuck.

Jaemin realised that the point of truth or dare wasn't needed anymore because he already found out that Jeno is his soulmate and he knows that Jeno knows too but won't say anything. Hopefully Donghyuck's spin will land on him so Donghyuck can dare him to do something with Jeno.

The spin landed on Mark instead, resulting in Mark and Donghyuck leaving to do 7 minutes in heaven.

Jisung took the bottle and handed it to Renjun who hadn't had a turn yet.

Renjun spun it and it landed on Jaemin.

"I choose dare" Jaemin said before Renjun could ask.

"Kiss the person on your left" Jaemin looked to his left, seeing Jeno. Oh god, it was like fate really wanted them together.

They are soulmates after all.

Jaemin, without hesitating, cupped Jeno's face and crashed his lips against Jeno's.

Jeno reacted to the kiss in the speed of light, kissing back till Jisung had to pry them off each other because the other 3 didn't want to see them eat others faces.

"Get a room next time idiots" Jisung said, sitting back down.

"We're soulmates" Jeno almost whispered, eyes never leaving Jaemin's.

"Well then actually go get a goddamn room and finish what I just interrupted"

"Are you sure? Truth or dare will be boring with just 3 people" Jaemin said.

"We'll just talk until Mark and Donghyuck come back"

"Alright" Jaemin took Jeno's hand and led him to Mark's guest room, which Jaemin usually slept in when he slept over.

Jaemin closed the door, not bothering to lock it because it wasn't like he and Jeno were going to get naked or anything.

When Jaemin turned around, Jeno pushed him back into the door, kissing him passionately.

Jaemin smiled into the kiss, running his hands through Jeno's hair while Jeno cupped Jaemin's cheek.

Eventually they had to break away for air. Resting their foreheads on each other, Jeno smiled and kissed Jaemin's nose.

"So are we boyfriends now?" Jaemin asked, staring at Jeno's lips.

"Well what soulmates wouldn't be" Jeno whispered, leaning in to press his lips on Jaemin's again. 

This kiss was more loving than the one before.

More reassuring and made Jaemin's stomach flip even more than before.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this has like no fluff and completely loses it's meaning. this is my first oneshot so hopefully as i write more in future i get better


End file.
